


Dream

by OvO_Cloud



Series: Twilight Frontier [3]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Twilight Frontier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661656
Kudos: 8





	Dream

“……骑士！阿卡姆骑士！”  
年轻的骑士像是被过了电一般，身体猛地颤了一下，他笨拙地偏了偏头，旋即转身。  
“我叫你的时间足够我干掉你三队人马了。”丧钟的眼睛里透着戏谑，语气里也有点挖苦的成分，这他一点儿都不予以否认。“又走神了，嗯？”  
“……”阿卡姆骑士既没有承认也没有反驳，他保持沉默，径直走过丧钟身旁。  
“你以前经常去那边？”丧钟提高了声音，年轻人停下脚步。  
“……不。”他说。丧钟听得出来他没有说谎。  
“我都记不清这是你第几次在这里走错方向。”丧钟走上前，在阿卡姆骑士身侧站定。“不管出于什么原因，你得克服这个。”  
他们站在一个丁字路口。  
正确的方向应该是左边，那儿会通往他们的大本营。右边，——噢，他们就没去过右边，一次也没有。当然，也许有人去过——鉴于那个领头的每次到了这个路口就转错方向，谁知道那边是不是藏着什么好东西呢。丧钟盯着阿卡姆骑士，见对方并没有要取下头盔的意思，他眯起眼睛。  
“走了。”阿卡姆骑士抬起手稍微挥了两下，几队小兵立刻靠拢过来。  
“看来那边是有什么吸引你的东西了。”丧钟看着年轻人的背影，在面具后露出一个玩味的笑容来，“让你这么念念不忘。”  
阿卡姆骑士很快消失在他的视线里，丧钟冷哼一声，转头往相反的方向走去。

**************  
斯雷德突然想起来第一次带着男孩走过那条街道的时候，他还不是阿卡姆骑士。那个松松垮垮套着件囚服的少年居然在逃亡的路上停了下来，真是不可思议。  
“喂，这边！”穿出一个小巷，刚到丁字路口，斯雷德一扭头发现那孩子居然往相反的方向跑去了，他朝那小小的背影喊了一声。  
男孩一个急刹车往前跌了两步，摇摇晃晃终于站稳了。他回过头，蓝眼睛睁得老大，嘴唇微微翕动，像是在呼唤什么人。  
“走错了小鬼，这边！”丧钟冲他挥挥手，对方依旧一副迟疑的样子，看看自己前方，又回头看看丧钟。那一瞬间丧钟几乎不敢相信，几分钟之前还冷静地与他交易的年轻人，此刻满脸稚气，蓝眼睛里全是委屈，就像一个在想去游乐园和跟父母回家之间犹豫不决的小孩。——但话说回来，他真的就只是个孩子而已啊。丧钟皱了皱眉头，刚想冲过去拽着他的领子把他拉过来，但那家伙仿佛猛然醒悟到了什么一般，连忙转身朝他那边跑了过去。  
丧钟清楚地看到那孩子抹了抹眼睛。  
算了，反正他跟上来了。他将这画面略过，领着男孩继续向目的地前进。

**************  
“斯雷德。”门被推开，男孩走进来站在床边，腰间只围了一条浴巾。他刚刚洗完澡，身上还萦绕着一小圈白气。  
“是我想的那个意思吗？”年长者从一旁的椅子上起身，目光在男孩身上肆意游走，他挑起眉毛，欣赏着眼前这具躯体，年轻而富有力量。卸去了一身厚重的盔甲，取而代之的是盘踞在男孩身上的伤痕，新旧交错，深浅交叠，仿佛永远数不完，看不尽。  
男孩与他对视，斯雷德看着自己在他的蓝眼睛中倒映着越来越清晰。他轻轻在床边坐下。  
“为什么？”他问，毕竟对方从来都不是主动的那一个。  
“为了克服。”男孩咬着嘴唇将浴巾扯开，直接跨坐在斯雷德身上，手狠狠地掐进对方的肩膀，“为了遗忘。”  
“你总能给我惊喜，不是吗？”斯雷德扬起嘴角，抚上对方的腰。  
“只要你能强大到让我……啊！”男孩未完的话语被突如其来的疼痛化为一声惊呼，他随即咬紧牙关，试图不泄露任何声音，却无法抑制自己仰起头，向前挺送胸膛，身体弯成一个好看的弧度。  
斯雷德感受到对方的手攀上了自己的背，男孩将脸埋在他的肩窝里，连呼吸都在颤抖。然后他听到男孩压抑的呻吟声。  
他抱紧了怀里的男孩，吻上他的黑发，却丝毫没有放缓动作。

斯雷德已经很久没有见过这么毫无防备的阿卡姆骑士了。  
说是阿卡姆骑士，在卸下那身沉重的铠甲之后，他明明柔软得不像话。斯雷德想。  
斯雷德知道其他时候这孩子即使是睡觉都会手握着枪藏在枕头底下，但今天他似乎难得睡的特别安稳。只有这时候他才显现出他那个年龄该有的状况来。  
男孩呼吸均匀，以往苍白的脸上有了些血色，他蜷成一团，几乎把自己裹成一个球。大概是怕冷。斯雷德伸手碰了碰男孩的鼻尖。男孩稍微动了动，脑袋往枕头上又蹭了两下。斯雷德猜他大概是在做梦。

**************  
数年前。  
“布鲁斯！我们去玩吧！”杰森说这话的时候他们刚刚打昏了一伙抢劫犯。  
“现在我们在执行任务，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠低声呵斥。  
“可我们已经完成任务了！”杰森又踢了一脚那些被绑得结结实实的抢劫犯，“拜托，你也不是不知道今天什么日子？不然你根本不会现在出来对吧！你看！”罗宾在小巷子里指了指外边人来人往的街道，一个蝙蝠侠刚刚路过。“万圣节啊！那么多蝙蝠侠和罗宾，谁知道哪个是真的！”  
“罗宾……”蝙蝠侠放慢了语速，头也不回地往巷子外边走去，罗宾迅速跟上他的脚步。  
“布鲁斯！”他故意没用蝙蝠侠称呼对方，这一点布鲁斯绝对不可能猜不出来。“今天可是万圣——？！”  
话音未落他的手突然被前边的人抓住了。杰森一愣，被布鲁斯拖着走了两步后连忙快步跟到对方身边。  
布鲁斯拉着他在丁字路口右拐，身边的人群来来往往，超人，神奇女侠，海王，绿灯侠……整个正义联盟像是被量产了似的全在路上走，当然也有那些臭名昭著的反派。所以这么一锅大杂烩，蝙蝠侠和罗宾在里边一点儿也不显眼。  
当你看到闪电侠和绿灯侠手牵手迎面走来的时候，你大概能推断他们是一对出来约会的情侣，而大部分的亲子则都选择了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的装扮，就像现在，布鲁斯拉着杰森，在人群中穿梭。  
“我们去哪儿？”杰森思忖着这条路的方向，有点不敢相信自己的判断。  
布鲁斯没有回答，径直拉着他走进了混杂着尖叫声，呐喊声和爽朗笑声的，写着“游乐园”三个字的人堆里。  
“玩的愉快。”布鲁斯用他毫无起伏的蝙蝠式声音说着，面无表情地将还没反应过来的杰森推上了云霄飞车。

“我靠这他妈的可真够劲儿！”杰森大喘着气扶住布鲁斯的肩膀，刚才那云霄飞车吓得他差点就甩出钩锁逃出去了。  
布鲁斯难得没有责怪他，只是静静地听他边喘气边发表感言。  
“你该去试试的，布鲁斯。”杰森好容易缓过神来，“你那么做简直是犯规！居然就那样把我推上去了！”他的声音里有点儿小情绪，不过看起来却相当开心。布鲁斯知道这孩子现在其实兴奋得很。  
“我付过钱了。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。  
“嘿，我知道！我是说你应该和我一起——”  
“抱歉打扰一下。”一个拿着相机的年轻姑娘试探性地走到他们身边。  
“请问有什么事？”布鲁斯的声音陡然一变，温和得差点让一旁的杰森起一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“那个……”姑娘有些犹豫，“我可不可以给你们拍张照？”  
蝙蝠侠和罗宾面面相觑，一秒。  
“嗯……你们的COS真的很棒！”她连忙解释道，“我觉得你们是所有人里边最贴近蝙蝠侠和罗宾的！所，所以……”  
“我很荣幸，美丽的女士。”布鲁斯和杰森交换了一个眼神，蝙蝠侠伸手揽过罗宾。

“给。”姑娘将一张照片递到布鲁斯手上，那是她刚才给他们俩照的。“正好这附近可以洗照片，你们留一份当做纪念吧。”她笑吟吟地朝他们挥挥手，“那么我先走了！”  
趁着布鲁斯和女孩挥手告别的空档，杰森踮起脚凑上去看他捏在手里的照片：“哇！蝙蝠侠居然笑了！！”他故作惊讶地调侃道。  
“罗宾。”布鲁斯压低了声音。典型的蝙蝠式威胁，哈。  
“好吧。”杰森耸耸肩，“干嘛不承认啊！敢不敢和我一起去坐一次云霄飞车？！”

蝙蝠洞。  
“嘿阿福！你绝对想不到我们今天干了什么！”杰森三步并作两步跳到阿尔弗雷德跟前，险些打翻他端着的咖啡杯。  
“您这么开心，一定是有很好的事情了，杰森少爷。”老管家看了他一眼，又看了看跟在后边进来的蝙蝠侠。  
“那当然！布鲁斯他今天……”  
“杰森，该睡觉了。”布鲁斯脱下面罩，活动了一下手臂。  
“等我汇报完情况嘛……”杰森像一只泄了气的气球，鼓着的腮帮子一点点瘪了下去。不过他还没来得及继续抗议就被自己一个大大的哈欠出卖了。  
布鲁斯安慰似的拍拍他的背，目送他走回自己的房间。  
“阿尔弗雷德，能帮我把这个装进相框吗？”他拿出一张照片。  
在接到那张照片的一瞬间，老管家的眼睛亮了一下。  
“当然，布鲁斯老爷。”他轻轻地说，“毕竟我已经很久没有看到您这样笑过了。”

**************  
斯雷德看着那男孩在睡梦中又把被子往自己这边扯了一下，嘴唇微微翕动。  
那口型让他想起来他们第一次穿过小巷，在丁字路口的时候。那男孩回过头来，瞪大眼睛望着他，动了动嘴唇，像是在呼唤什么人。  
从此以后，每次在那个路口，男孩总是走错，或者犹豫。无论是在他成为阿卡姆骑士之前，还是之后。  
斯雷德去探过那边的路，他走了好一会儿，什么也没看见，于是询问一个在路边摆摊的小贩，小贩说原先那里是有一个游乐园的，不过现在早已被拆掉了。  
不知道那孩子到底在执着些什么。他叹了口气，站起身。  
“B……”男孩微弱的声音从被子底下传出来，斯雷德立刻停止了手上的动作，静静地听。  
“布鲁斯……”男孩往枕头上蹭了蹭，喃喃呼唤：“布鲁斯……”  
他原本就微弱的声音渐渐小了下去，细微若呼吸，有泪水从眼角溢出来，滑过他脸颊上的烙印。  
那是斯雷德第一次真真正正地看见男孩流泪。  
“为了克服。”他的脑海里闪现出男孩倔强的眼神，“为了遗忘。”  
斯雷德盯着小声啜泣的男孩，静默许久。  
也许有些事情，你永远都无法克服。  
而那些事情，你也注定无法遗忘。


End file.
